The Broken Chain of Fate
by lixna
Summary: He tried to break from his fate. Was that wrong decision?


I don't own Threads of Fate / Dewprism

* * *

**The Broken Chain of Fate  
**

_Like a lone shadow in the middle of night…._

_Nobody notice its presence…._

_Then slowly, the darkness devours it…._

"Hosh hosh hosh" Legs was forced out of its limit. Breath raced uncontrollably. While lungs thrummed hardly. The falling star didn't give a second glance to the entity, laughing above the cloud to the earth. Without knowing the fact, it would face the surface of the thing its laugh at and became one with it.

_In the night of the full moon, one existence tries to break his fate…._

"Over there!" Flashlights and uniformed people were pursuit him, shooting a few bullets that thankfully missed its target. The empty alleyway was awakened by the sound of metal firearms being used and the shout of the creature called human. His legs didn't stop running and with all his might tried to make a distance with them as much as he could.

"Where is he go?"

"Check every corner!"

"Huff …" He hid behind one of the garbage can, tried to stop his ragged breathing. Vision clouded with fear and uncertainty about his decision. The trembled hands couldn't stop no matter how much he tried to. While praying to whatever above, his consciousness started to faded.

"_No, still a little more." _He forced the last bit of his strength to make a step forward to the direction away from those people, away from his destiny.

_Not afraid of the out come is foolish thing…._

_It isn't your destiny…._

_Your fate…._

"…_It cold."_ Shivers ran through him until the tip of his toes. The cold wind kept blown without mercy. The pain started to numb his senses. The only thing which kept him from passing out was a mere willpower. When rain began to pouring from the heavens, he saw a silhouette of a deity. Then blackness completely filled his sight.

_I don't care what will happen to this world…._

_As long as I'm with you, everything will be fine…._

E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E

Light started to fill his eyesight, white bright light. He wondered whether he already died or this was just another part of his endless dreams. His dream which always began with the same starter but always ended with different outcome.

"You're awake"

Soft ringing voice entered his blurry mind. A voice which didn't held gentle tone in it but made his heart enter tranquility. Did that time he really encounter an angel? He tried to focus his mind and concentrate to his surrounding. When his view getting clearer he saw a human being stood beside a bed. The very same bed he currently occupied. With long red hair in twin ponytails and simple purple dress, she really resembled an angel even though she was a human and she was the one who helped him for sure. Human, why a human bothered to help him? Those human always treated him so cruel. They were seeing him and his kind as a filthy being. Maybe she didn't know what he is? After all, he had a very similar appearance to human.

"Do you know that I'm a doll?" He whispered softly but enough for her to hear it.

"Yes I know."

"So why…Why did you help me?"

She looked at him like he grew a second head, then covered her mouth and laugh quietly. Did he say something funny? But looking at her laughing face made his heart uneasy, not in the bad way though.

"Is there need a reason to help you?" She said the sentence with her melodious voice.

_I don't know what cause people to kill each other…._

_But to help each other… there's no need a reason, isn't it?_

It felt like someone smack him in the head. It was something so simple but looked so foreign to him. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable to look right at her wine colored eyes. Avoiding her gaze, he answered with a really tiny voice.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry."

_On the day when the sun gives its radiance light to the land…._

_One living being found his fate…._

E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E…..Three years later….E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-

"Hey! Hurry up!" She shouted from the distance while waving her hand to him, stood there with the sunset as the background. It's almost like the rays of the sun coming from her. It adorned her already beautiful form.

"Yeah! I'm coming." He ran to her direction with smile etched to his face.

"What took you so long? The ship will sail in fifteen minutes you know."

"Sorry, it just…I just remember the first day we met. This town reminds me to that place." He smiled to her and looking at his surrounding. Indeed, this town really resembled that place. That dreadful place.

"You really are a weirdo." She wasn't said it with an insult tone but rather in a teasing manner. They walked together to the port. The gentle breeze was pursuing them and the flower petals were dancing at the back. The twilight smiled to the two travelers, giving its blessing to them. And so they continued their journey.

_In the place where brilliant light meet the shadow from darkness…._

_The threads of fate entwined two destinies…._

E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E-~~-~~-~~-E

* * *

A.N: Finish...That's really random, isn't it? I have no idea why is it turn out like this... (-_-)'


End file.
